Bakura
The Spirit of the Ring A 3,000+ year old spirit from Egypt. He was formally known as the Thief King, and his soul was sealed inside the Millennium Ring. The spirit is capable of easily possessing anyone who wears the Ring. By a strange coincidence, he shares his host's name. Personality ---- Bakura is normally uncaring, but is cruel and reveals his sadistic side (which is his main side) to those he dislikes. After being given control of his willing host, he gained a greater capacity for other feelings such as love, sadness, and compassion, although he rarely shows these. Appearance ---- Bakura looks almost exactly like his host, except his hair is "fluffier", as Pika calls it. Standings with others ---- Tobi - Hates. Hardly makes an attempt to tolerate him. Alowwe - Hates; thinks she needs to learn her place as a grunt (which she no longer is). Marik - Is totally gay for. Simply "likes", despite his incompetence, especially compared to his other self. Melvin - Fears and respects and fears. Very aware of the fact he won't hesitate to use Marik as a barganing chip, specifically his life. Anthony - Used to fear. Still does, but considers him an ally, as well as the only other competent member of Team Rocket (besides himself, of course). Giovanni - Respects on a certain level. Pika - Friends; somewhat her trainer? Silver - Hates; considers his rival. Cyrus - Friends? Blue - Liked; friends. Manfred - Considered him a 'partner in crime'; didn't know he was reincarnated, after not knowing he had been killed. Holt - Was plotting revenge after his plans were foiled by the efforts of him and Conner, but got over it after critically injuring him, and considers them friends as well as allies. Events ---- *Challenged the Boss to a card game/pkmn battle and joined as a grunt when he lost. *Sent Cyrus to the Shadow Realm along with the fake Cyrus by mistake, eventually got him back *Fought Arceus with Zorc and caught it, provoking the dragon trio, and was chased through his realm for days, and sent his host to the base to get everyone to help him with the fight. When he returned to his host, Ryo willingly let him take over, making Bakura able to feel pain, hunger, tiredness, ect. He ran into the battle without resting, controlling Arceus, Zorc, and Diabound, only to end up falling. *Got bored and blew stuff up only to be beaten up *Got really bored once, went on a rampage and attacked people, and was eventually defeated. Wonderfag, Jirachi, Ditto, Blue, and Luka checked up on him the next day, only for him to attack them a little. Silver saw him attack Blue, and later beat him to a bloody pulp. Ended up spending a week or so in the infirmary at Dr. Wily's mercy, eventually having the PLOT COLLAR (mind control collar) and was released by Zera (for what later turned out to be his own purposes). He escaped and hid in the shadow realm, and was found by John Freeman, who removed the collar [mind control collar added to inventory]. *Betrayed TR or something *Became Melvin's mind slave and tried to kill the boss; kidnapped Usagi and tried to break her mind for master Melvin; was attacked in the Shadow Realm and had the dimensions torn open; snapped out of Melvn's control only to be captured; blew stuff up for TR *Went off with Anthony to betray TR; blew up part of Saffron City; went back to TR and eventually was freed from his imprisonment. *Took up Varnock's offer to help him get revenge on Anthony. Ryou Bakura Ryou is the unfortunate host to the parasitic spirit inside the Millennium Ring. He is quiet and polite, and does not approve of what the spirit does while possessing him. He is only mostly powerless against the parasite, with fear being the main thing keeping him from protesting. Recently, any opinions he's worked up the courage to voice have been taken seriously by the spirit. Ryou spent most of his time simply being possessed by the spirit. He caught his first two pokemon while acting as a lookout in Microsoft HQ, while the spirit was posessing someone else. These two pokemon were both abominations created by the company, but he referred to them as being 'cute'. He has not yet attempted to battle with either. While serving as the primary host to Bakura he had very few chances to do anything of real note. He did make himself useful while Bakura was being chased by the Sinnoh dragon trio, when the spirit split from him and sent him to report back to TR HQ. Ryou was able to get a group together to fight the dragons, and used himself as a reference point for the spirit to open a portal, and willingly was possessed. Ryou has been shown a few times to have his own agenda for making those who mistreated him suffer. While Bakura was captured by Anthony, Ryou continually tried to convince him to torture him more than he already was, knowing the spirit's not so secret fear of scientists. He was also seen happily explaining to Marik when he was captured that he was going to be tortured and experimented on, something which, much to his dismay, never happened. Sometime after the battle in Ecruteak, Ryou decided he was sick of someone else risking his own life, and convinced the spirit to let him take over just long enough to throw the ring at the science division. It was then that the two learned that they were storing massive numbers of soulless clones, and one was spared, returning Ryou to complete control over his body. Days after that, however, Bakura got in over his head, and the ring, along with the soul, was stolen by Wrexsoul. Ryou reclaimed his pokeballs, and eventually returned for a confrontation, showing a talent for battle. Currently, he is employed by Team Rocket as a grunt, taking most of his orders straight from Bakura. So far he's only been given menial tasks. It is not currently known what sort of part he will play in future parts, but given his history, it is guarenteed not to be good for Team Rocket, and especially not Bakura. Diabound Diabound is Bakura's Ka (beast spirit). He is a half snake, half something else. He has the ability to change from the size of a normal snake to being several stories tall. He also has the ability to move freely through walls, as well as become invisible and make others invisible, too. Diabound has shown to be sentient, and occasionally expresses his own opinions. He does not approve of Bakura's kidnapping of Usagi the second time, and did not enjoy hurting her either time. He spent a week or so with Seven while Bakura was busy being confused with Marik. Diabound stayed in a smaller form, but eventually led him out into a clearing and transformed into his full form. He is capable of speech only in this form. Pokemon Team *'Blastoise' - The first pokemon he caught. It randomly showed up one day and he somehow caught it with an ultra ball he didn't even know he had. Currently in Ryou's possession. **Earthquake **Ice Punch **Aqua Tail **Gyro Ball *'Blue the Articuno - '''Given to him as a present from Blue. He eventually showed it to Pryce, who suggested he name it after her. **Mind Reader **Sheer Cold **Blizzard **Ancientpower *'Wriggle the Volcarona '- Caught during the six month timeskip. Evolved during the fight with the thing and the stuff when Cyrus first returned. Shiny. **Bug Buzz **Hurricane **Fire Dance **Quiver Dance *'Zedicus III the Porygon-Z '-' Had been trapped inside Bakura's laptop. Marik somehow released it while playing solitaire, and proceeded to try to catch it by throwing a pokeball at the screen. **Lock-On **Recover **Tri Attack **Zap Cannon *'Cofagrigus '- Originally a Yamask he caught during the six month timeskip. Bakura still does not know what to call it, or what it is even called. It evolved with his battle for control of Usagi. **Will-o-wisp **Hex **Curse **Shadow Ball *'''Arceus - No longer on his team, as Aurelia stole it, and then Anthony wandered off when they were going to reclaim it, and didn't bother mentioning any sort of detail, so Bakura can't be mad at him for that. Never used in a battle, so his moveset is unknown. **Unknown **Unknown **Unknown **Unknown *'Quadmire the Quagsire' - As a Wooper it was unintentionally saved from a Hydregion that Bakura was trying to capture, shortly after losing his powers. Evolved after losing a friendly battle against Archer, who gave him a Rare Candy. It was never thought to be very smart, but quickly became a stable of his team. Bakura made a thread on 4chan, stating that dubs would name his Wooper, and the name Quadmire won. **Earthquake **Aqua Tail **Ice Punch **Return *'Liepard' - Stolen from a defeated member of the Cornealian army. It is deaf, but knows how to battle on it's own, but also takes orders via some sort of telepathy from Bakura's powers. **Snarl **Grass Knot **Nasty Plot **Fake Out Abilities *Summoning Zorc *Summoning Diabound *ANCIENT EGYPTIAN LASER BEAMS *Shadow Games *Shadow Children's Card Games *Normal Children's Card Games *Generic Shadow Magic *Warping via Shadow Realm *Banishing people to the Shadow Realm *Making things explode *Fourth Wall Breaking Category:Characters